Tenchi Muyo: Private Eye
by Little Natalie
Summary: Detective Tenchi meets some unusual people on the case.


aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Little Natalie (snowpenguin14@aol.com)  
X-over  
Tenchi Muyo Private Eye: The Case Of The Maffia Scuffle  
Tenchi encounters the mob, bootleggers, and some interesting other things while "just doing his job."  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters- I just love them so obsessively that my thoughts   
center around altering their lives. Tenchi Muyo and it's characters are owned by Pioneer. Good old   
fashioned American anime (kind of an oxymoron there don't you think?) Anyway don't sue me I   
have absolutely no money at all.  
  
  
  
The dust rays of light poured through my blinds, into my dusty office, and bounced off my  
whisky. I looked at my mug shots and took a shot from my mug as I twirled my .5mm around my finger.  
It was 1929 and as fast as the stocks were falling, the gangs were rising like bread on a hot summer   
day. That's where I come in. My name is Tenchi Masaki. I'm a private eye.  
It was an ordinary Tuesday, as most Tuesdays are, when a client barged through my door.   
At once I recognized her as the pushy type, though her outward demeanor was more the prim and proper  
sort. I could tell the dame wasn't from around here. Those big pink eyes and long purple tresses just  
couldn't be found in the local area. She marched over to my desk and with a decisive air she slammed  
down a photo.  
"This is my sister Sasami," her voice was was high pitched and seemed to echo throughout  
my office, "She was kidnapped. I want her back."  
"Whoa, whoa missie. Let's start with introductions first," I waited for a reply, but as   
there was none I continued, "I'm Tenchi Masaki."  
She seemed flustered for a minute before calming down and answering, "I'm Ayeka of  
Jurai. It's a pleasure."  
"Ayeka Ofjurai? Pleasure's all mine sweetheart."  
Ayeka flashed me a quick glare before replying, "Well, Mr. Masaki, about my sister. She's  
been kidnapped, stolen off by some mob in the middle of the night."  
"Mob you say? Happen to know which one?"  
"Not for certain, but I know the name 'Okie' is involved."  
"Okie you say? Well I'll be on the case right away."  
"Oh thank you Mr. Masaki," the girl's eyes gave me a pleading look, "I love my sister very  
much and and if anything happened to her...." Ayeka trailed off.  
As soon as she finished talking she turned away and headed for the door. But not before I   
saw the pleading look vanish and become replaced by a smirk. Or maybe I was imagining things.  
But imagining or not didn't stop me from calling when the girl was at the door, "And Miss?"  
"Yes, Mr. Masaki?"  
"This case'll cost $250."  
I smiled as she turned and walked out the door. Yet still, something about that woman   
seemed kind of peculiar. About an hour later I was on the case. My slugs loaded and my shots slugged  
I got into my late sedan and was on the road to Father Yosho's. Father Yosho runs a small chapel   
down on the east side of Brooklyn. He's also in on his fair share of bootlegging and work on the   
black market. If you ever need to find someone, Father Yosho's got all the answers.  
I slowed my car down in the lot and stepped out into the chill November air. The smell of  
liquor around the lot was evident as I walked into the chapel.   
"Good morning Tenchi," Father Yosho said in his usual calm manner, "How may I help you  
today?"  
"I need info Yosh. Tell me all you know about 'Okie.'"  
"Hmmmm. Doesnt' sound familiar to me."  
"Goddammit, enough with the games Yosho!" I reached into my coat and pulled my pistol.  
"Now, now, Tenchi. No need to be so violent," Father Yosho still kept his serene, tranquil,  
expression, "Let's see... Okie. Oh yes. I remember doing business with a young lady who mentioned   
that name."  
"Business?"  
"Yes. Quite odd. Asked for sake."  
I raised my eybrows, "Sake? All right. Where is she now?"  
"She works over at Noboyuki's joint, over in Manhattan.  
My eyebrows went up again, "There huh?"  
"Just ask for Ryoko."  
I made my way down the dark Manhattan streets, reminding myself to tip the police off   
in the other direction next time they're looking for Yosho. It took me a few minutes but I finally   
made my way to Noboyuki's. I stepped out of the car and felt the city buzz around me. Nothin' like  
downtown Manhattan. The crime's high and the beer's cheap. Dusk had fallen on the city and the   
the lamps were aglow, illuminating the darkest corners of the street. Yet that warm, sunny light   
somehow missed the alleyways, and left them to their dark and eerie ways. Cold and lonely as they  
would always be, day after day. Spanning through time.  
But no matter. I liked the dark. I turned down the fifth alley from where I parked,   
joining the quiet darkness that held my shadow close. At the end of the ally, where the trash piled  
up and the cats could be stacked into a three-story building, I turned toward the door, and with   
three quick rapps, knocked on it. Two more followed and soon after the door opened. I was in to   
Noboyuki's  
Noboyuki runs a strip joint right outside Manhattan. It's not a place I often visit,   
but a case or two has led me here before. I strode over to the bar and sat down.  
"Scotch," I told the bartender, "And make it snappy."  
"Coming right up sir," deep green hair flashed around an orange headband as she   
turned to get my drink.  
I did a double-take and looked at the bartender, "Kiyone! What are you doing her?"  
Kiyone was a top agent on the police force. With a beautiful face, and even   
prettier shot accuracy, she wasn't an agent to mess with.  
"Me?" asked Kiyone, then she lowered her voice, "Undercover case. I only took it  
'cause I could split from Mihoshi," a very calm and happy look came over Kiyone's face.  
"Where's Mihoshi then?" I asked.  
"Oh," her face split into a grin, "She's working as a stripper," Kiyone started to  
laugh, "Our boss thought we'd look more realistic this way.  
"Hey there! Pretty quick with the girls here aren't you Tenchi!" a voice called out.  
All of a sudden I had this overwhelming urge to run and hide. And I tell you it   
didn't stop when I turned to see Noboyuki striding towards me.  
"Hey there Tenchi!" Noboyuki called out in his usual goofy voice, "What can I get  
for you today?"  
Not wanting to spent more time talking I got to the point, "I'm looking for Ryoko."  
"Ryoko? Looking for some fun, huh Tenchi," Noboyuki's voice rose to a suggestive  
tone as he slapped me on the back.  
Kiyone raised her eyebrows and went to wait on another customer.  
"Well hold on Tenchi, I'll go get her for you," with that Noboyuki walked off.  
"He must be the biggest pervert I've ever met," I said to myself.  
A few minutes later, after Mihoshi came over to say 'hi', and Kiyone screamed  
at her to go away or they'd blow their cover, I got my scotch. Kiyone had left for me for other  
customers, and I was sipping my drink mildly when I heard a low whistle behind me.  
"Hey Tenchi," the voice was soft, like the wind breathing through the trees on  
a spring morning, yet warm and catlike, making every nerve in my body tingle on end. I  
turned around and gazed upon my caller. Beautiful was an understatement. She was around  
medium height and wore a playful look that toyed with the corners of her mouth. She cocked   
her head to the side and her bright cyan hair shifted, changing the lighing on her  
soft peach face, and making her catlike eyes sparkle.  
"Well come on then," she cooed, "Tennnnchi."  
For some odd reason I felt my face go undeniably red, but I followed the   
woman to a back room. She slid in, with me following, and shut the door behind us. Ryoko turned   
around and I gazed, hypnotized, into her eyes. Suddenly, like in a flash, she was  
right there beside me, and I could feel my body pressing close to hers. She leaned her  
face up to my ear and POW! My lights were out before I hit the ground.  
  
I woke up strapped to a table in nothing but my boxer shorts.  
  
"Well hey there! Looks like our patient finally woke up!"  
I lifted my head to see a short red haired woman studying a petri dish.  
"Huh? What?" my head throbbed in a painful rhythem as I studied my   
surroundings.  
"You like it here?" she looked up, "You sure were having quite some fun a   
few minutes ago."  
"What? What the hell'd you do to me you little psycho?"  
Her face split into a devious grin, "Oh, I just took a few samples, that's all."  
I eyed her suspiciously and asked, "Just what is this place anyway?"  
"You, my friend, are at the very center of the Okie mob."  
"Okie huh?" I tried to sound nonchalant, "Who's your leader?"  
"Leader? I don't have one Tenchi-pie."  
My ears reddened but I kept going, "Surely there must be someone around   
here that calls himself boss."  
"Well no one around here seems to do that."  
I looked at her inquizitively.  
"But three do," The woman smiled and went back to her petri dish.  
"What do you mean three do?"  
"Well, Tenchi, this mob is run by a triumverate."  
"A what?"  
The woman looked extremely irritated as she explained, "You know, a   
triumverate, as in run by three people."  
"Mmmhmm. I see. So where are those people?" I was going to get to the bottom   
of this.  
"Well, after they collect their monthley 'income' they split up to spent it. One  
of them, Tokimi, is down in India, working the black market. The other one," the woman   
rolled her eyes, "Tsunami, is funding a mercenary in Canada. And the third one used her money  
to stay here and work in her lab."  
I suddenly realized who I'd been talking to and reached for my gun. Unfortunatly  
I was still strapped to the table.  
*Think Tenchi, think.* 


End file.
